Land-based drilling rigs may be configured to move from location to location to drill multiple wells within s a wellsite. It is often desirable to move the land-based drilling rig across an already drilled well within the wellsite for which there is a well-head in place. Further, mast placement on land-based drilling rigs may have an effect on drilling activity. For example, depending on mast placement on the drilling rig, an existing well head may interfere with the location of land-situated equipment such as, for example, existing well heads and may also interfere with raising and lowering of equipment needed for operations.